Episode 8457 (25th April 2019)
Plot Maya appears in Jacob's bedroom as he's packing for Portugal. She asks Jacob if David believed his story yesterday then tells him putting the ring back was a bad idea as no one was going to miss it for ages. Jacob reveals David asked Eric for the ring - he's planning to propose. Things continue to be awkward between Pete and Rhona. Pete informs Rhona that he told Debbie he's never loved anyone the way he loves her. Rhona feels awful. Maya struggles to digest the revelation that David is planning to propose to her. She tells Jacob they need to find Liv's money and fast which results in the pair sniping at each other and Jacob ordering Maya to get out of his room. Bernice and Kerry get ready for the night out although Aiesha is too ill to attend. Before David takes Jacob to the airport, the pair have a heated exchange. Jacob tells David to stick his lift and asks Leyla to drop him off instead but Leyla can't as she's had a drink so David decides to call Jacob a taxi instead. Amy manages to persuade Victoria to join her on the night out. When Rhona appears in the pub, Amy invites her along too. Debbie approaches Rhona and tells her she was just trying to help but when Pete walks into the pub, Rhona walks out. Jacob heads to the mill to say goodbye to Liv. He explains he and Maya are over so he's decided to stay in Portugal. Max appears outside Tall Trees Cottage and hands Billy details of the job he wants him to partake in. As Max drives off, he narrowly avoids running over Jessie although he warns Jessie the outcome will be different next time. The villagers pile into taxis and head off into Hotten for the night out. Jessie knows Max never meant to run her over but tells Billy she would've happily got mowed down if it meant knocking some sense into him. Billy protests he didn't go looking for trouble. At the club, Amy tries to set Victoria up with Ellis. In another part of the club, Maya receives a text from Jacob apologising for earlier and telling her he loves her. Moments later, David suggests to Maya that they look to the future. As he goes to get down on one knee, Maya orders him not to propose to her. A hurt David walks off. Outside the club, the security guards ask Bernice, Rhona and Kerry for their IDs then puts them into a machine to verify their ages. A nearby group of lads makes a comment about Bernice's age although Bernice has the last laugh. Tracy sits down next to a devastated David and questions why he proposed. Max watches on as Ellis orders another round of drinks. Back in the village, Jessie worries that Max knows where Billy lives. She fears for the family's safety so insists she'll need to tell Marlon about this. After Jessie heads upstairs, Billy receives a text from Max of picture of Ellis in the club. David talks to Tracy about Maya as they down shots. Tracy tells David that if he and Maya are over, she doesn't think it's such as bad thing as she got the impression Maya was never really into the relationship - she thinks he can do better. David comments he already did do better then he and Tracy kiss which is witnessed by Maya. Cast Regular cast *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter Guest cast *Max - Jordan Reece *Doorman - Karl Stimpson *John - Matt Mainwaring *Lee - Kris Mochrie *Bouncer - Robert Stone Locations *Farrers Barn - Jacob's bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Cricketer's Row *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Metro 107 - Dance floor/bar, entrance and VIP lounge *Unknown road outside Metro 107 Nightclub Notes *First apperance of Nate Robinson. *Several patrons of Metro 107 nightclub are uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes